A Little Helpful Nudging
by MarMarBinks
Summary: In order to try and avoid Sasuke and his mind/heart freaking ways, Naruto plans to marry Sakura and try to forget. But will Sasuke allow that to happen? With a little helpful nudging, he might just make the right decision.


**A/N:** Hello, my pretties! Welcome to my newest sasunaru oneshot :) this came to me while in church (don't ask me...a lot of random things pop into my head during church..I don't know why..) For those of you waiting for the next chapter of If Thy Master Wishes, I'm working on it. The next chapter is _extremely_ long so it will just be a little bit longer. Hopefully, you are satisfied :)

Anyway, this was a rushed and quick fic so I apologize for the multiple mistakes that can probably be found in it :P

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!...except the plot...so hands off!

* * *

Quiet chatter fill the beautifully decorated room, it's occupants not wanting to disturb the tranquility of the room, but not wanting to wait in silence either. The church was widely open with a balcony that had a direct view of the pulpit. A statue of Jesus was on a raised platform surrounded by alters so that people could go and pray before the Messiah. Painted windows depicted different stories told in the Bible such as the crucifiction of Christ, his Resurrection and ascending into the sky. Light filtered through the colors, shimmering crystallized shadows onto the wooden floor.

Naruto fidgeted nervously with his suit sleeve, suddenly finding the need to pull it further down his arm incredibly strong. He wiped the sweat quickly pooling on his brow with his handkerchief before placing it back in his pocket beside the pink rose. Glancing out into the crowd gathered in the pews before him, the blonde found Iruka-sensei watching him. His past teacher and oldest confident offered a comforting and supporting smile. Kakashi leaned over into his view, giving an encouraging thumbs up, his one visible eye shut as he inevitably smiled in a goofy Kakashi-way. Iruka shoved him out of his personal space and back into his seat beside him, but the Copy Ninja soon found his way into the bubble again. Naruto chuckled softly at the two, glad that they were here.

Next, his eyes locked with Shikamaru's from where he sat next to a still-munching Choji. The blonde smiled in a thanks for his presence and the shinobi offered a lazy wave of recognition. Blue orbs moving once again, they fell on the empty seat in the front row. A white sign was propped up on it, the word "Reserved," printed across it. With a sigh, he felt himself disheartening; his mood dropping. He'd hoped Sasuke could have made it. Still, it was probably better that he wasn't here. He was the reason for all of this. He was the reason Naruto wanted to get married and move in a nice little house outside the city: to avoid the turmoil that those onyx eyes brought. To avoid encounters with the Uchiha that only made him fume, wanting nothing more than to battle the teme right then and there. To show him that he's worth something, that he's better the the raven. Naruto wanted nothing more than to wipe that damn smirk off his face, to scourge that glint out of his eyes, to rip off his constricting clothing, run his hands over the toned-

_Dammit! What the hell am I thinking? I'm about to get married!_

As if on cue - which it probably was - the music began to play. Shaking his head to clear it of all thoughts of the Uchiha, Naruto turned to watch his bride walk down the aisle. Sakura's strapless white dress flowed behind her as her father escorted her to her groom. Her grandmother's emerald necklace shined from around her neck, bringing out the intense green of her eyes. She looked...beautiful.

Even with her surprisingly breathtaking appearance, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes on her long. Before he could even control them, his sapphire orbs drifted back to that empty seat and his heart sunk further.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat on one of the stools at Ichigo's ramen shop, staring down into his bowl. The meat and noodles swirled lazily around each other, left untouched for quite a time. His suit jacket lay on the stool to his left and his tie curled messily undone around his neck. The sleeves to his white dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows. He let out a long breath as he ran a hand through his already tousled hair. He'd planned on going to the wedding, he knew Naruto reserved a seat for him, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to go to the church and celebrate their 'magical uniting' with the others attending and the blonde himself.

"What the hell you doin' here?"

Sasuke whipped his head around at the gravely voice and watched Kiba come take a seat on the stool not currently occupied by a crumpled jacket. "You don't even like ramen..."

"I..." the Uchiha sated down into the bowl, wrinkling his nose at the meaty smell that found its way into his nostrils. He couldn't lie; he really did hate it. He turned back to the Inuzaka, answering his question with a question. "Shouldn't you be at the wedding? Aren't you his best man?"

Kiba waved it away nonchalantly. "Told him I forgot the ring. Let me outta there real fast. But the real question, Uchiha, is why aren't _you _at the wedding?"

"Hn," was all he replied. He just wanted to be alone with himself, his thoughts, and some disgusting smelling ramen. But could he have that? No because this yapping male wouldn't leave him be. Finally, he said, "Weddings bore me."

"Is that why you're dressed for one?"

He didn't respond.

"Listen, jackass," Kiba growled, drawing onyx eyes back to his narrowing slits. "I don't even fucking like you so you better believe this isn't some fucking merry-making, 'how's it going' conversation. I'm here because Naruto's my best friend; he's like the brother I wish I had instead of a sister and I care about him." He paused, softening his voice only slightly. "And so do you."

Dark eyes snapped up from where they had drifted back to the revolting food. "What are-"

"Look," Kiba interrupted. His voice had lowered in volume though it increased as he went on. "I've seen the way he looks at you. I don't know how you missed it with those damn sharingan eyes, but apparently you're just so damn oblivious. And when he talked to you, when he wasn't screaming of course, he'd get the tinge of a blush, like he was some high school nerd who was talking to the hot, popular chick. Like he was honored that you'd actually talk to him at all, which it shouldn't be. _You_ should be honored to talk to _him_, because he is one of the best guys I've ever known and i don't know why he'd pick some assfuck like you but he did. Never would I have thought he'd fall for the dazzling Uchiha and his damn charms but he did. And never would I have thought you'd love him back." Sasuke's eyes widened further, mouth opening to oppose but a fanged mouth beat him to it. "I've seen the way you look at him too. I'm not blind, dumbass! Just because I don't have some special family trait that makes my eyes look like someone shoved a tomato in my pupil doesn't mean I can't notice things!" He paused again, sighing and rubbing his eyes. "I really don't like you, Naruto could do so much better, but for reasons I don't know he chose you. I don know, however, that he is about to marry some pink-haired freak and that he'll be miserable and I'll have to see him like that. So, with my beautiful speech done, get your miserable , crumpled ass to that church and save that guy before he vows himself into a living hell!"

Sasuke didn't hesitate for a moment, taking off down the dirt road, clouds of dust left in his wake. Kiba watched him disappear around a corner before scooting over to the newly emptied seat, running a tongue over his lips. "My good duty deserves a reward!" Even though it had cooled, the Inuzaka still found it to be a suitable prize for his efforts.

* * *

"And do you, Naruto Uzamaki, take Sak-" The priest cut short as a panting man clad in a wrinkled and slightly dirty suit burst through his church doors. Heads swiveled to stare at this newcomer, murmurs erupting amongst the guests as they watched him stride calmly up the aisle.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. "Wh-What are you doing here? It's too late; I've gotten over my schoolgirl crush on you!" Even that said, there was still a speck of childish hope in her eyes.

Reaching the alter, he soved her out of the way, eyes never leaving those wide, sparkling blue pupils that he loved. "I'm not here for you," he dismissed her. A few gasps sprinkled across the crowd, but he ignored them.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto whispered, gazing up at Sasuke like a small child.

"Saving you from vowing yourself to Hell," his voice quieted as he put a hand on Naruto's cheek, brushing his thumb softly over the three scars that adorned his face. Connecting their foreheads together, he breathed, "And bringing you to heaven." Gently, he brushed his lips over the blonde's soft ones. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from the crowd as Sakura landed with a thud on the floor, unconscious. Neither noticed as they pressed their lips more firmly together. The Uchiha slipped an arm around his slender waist and Naruto brought his hands between them, placing them on his hard, muscular chest before bringing them up and entangling them in his glossy black tresses. Running his tongue of Naruto's lips, Sasuke heard him moan as he gained entrance. Their tongue's met in a clash, battling for dominance as the kiss deepened, but eventually the Uchiha won out and he began to explore his new territory.

Oblivious to those around them, Sasuke gently pushed against Naruto's body, guiding him backwards off the raised platform until he had him pinned up against the wall. Feeling his own growing heat, the raven pushed his hips into Naruto's, hearing him moan into his mouth and tighten his hold on his hair.

"Man, did I miss all the excitement!"

Startled by the sudden outburst, the two separated, seemingly seeing the stunned-into-stillness crowd for the first time. A bright pink blush burned on Naruto's cheeks as he looked at the stares he was receiving. Kiba walked down the aisle, holding a crumpled suit jacket in his hands. A piece of noodle hung out the side of his mouth which he promptly slupred up. Tossing the jacket to Sasuke, he said, "I believe this is yours."

Catching it, the raven hastily threw it back. "Right now, I want less clothing, not more."

Leaning to the side to avoid the oncoming jacket, Kiba provided a toothy grin. "Then go get a room, you horny bastard! This is a church!"

With a hungry and possessive growl, Sasuke pulled a fiercely blushing Naruto out of the building and to his nearby home. There, he would mark what was now his.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, this would be the end, but I decided that we'd have a little extra tidbit!

* * *

The guests of the wedding were still too stunned to move. Eyes wide and mouths opened, they tried to regulate their breathing back to normality. Kakashi stood, grabbing onto Iruka's elbow urgently and dragged him to his feet.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Iruka asked, trying to regain possession of his arm.

"All that groping against a wall reminded me how much I wanted to hold you to a wall, kiss you senseless and then shove my dick up your ass and make you scream until you faint like Sakura did."

Iruka stared incredulously at the silver haired ninja who was impatiently dragging him to the door. Kakashi stopped and looked back at the school teacher, eyebrow raised in question. Iruka pushed him out the door with a hurried, "Get your ass out the door and I swear if we don't get your house in about three seconds I'm going to burn all of your Icha Icha Paradise books."

They made it there in two.

* * *

**A/N: ***shrugs* meh, thought I'd give you all a little KakaIru to lighten up your day :) haha! I bet you thought you were getting a smut weren't you? I little SasuNaru action, eh? not this time!...yeah, you guys hate me, don't you? you and your little horny selves...

Oh God, I loved writing Kiba in this XD he was so much fun! I love that guy and his awesome ways :)


End file.
